Rueflower
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Rueflower is a grey tabby she-cat with golden eyes. She is a polydactyl cat, meaning she has extra toes. Rueflower is a calm and questioning cat but she is a very forgetful feline. She is a warrior in WindClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Maine Coons Description: Rue is a small feline cat with grey tabby markings on her body. Rue has a long scar going across the right side of her face. She has golden eyes and long whiskers. Her fur is messy and grimy. She is short-haired. Rue is also a polydactyl cat, being born with extra toes. Palette: : = Base (#bab8b7) : = Tabby Markings (#9c9896) : = Eyes (#f2d516) : = Inner Ears (#bab8b7) : = Nose (#9c9896) : = Tongue (#ffcfcc) : = Pawpads (#5c5b58) : = Scars (#fc83a4) Voice: Silverstream from warriors rap battle Scent: Dirt and mud 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Quick Thinker -' Rueflower is able to make quick decisions in a short amount of time. * '''+ Sneaky -''' Rueflower can slip in and out of places without making a sound. * '''± Straightforward -''' The small feline is not afraid to be honest even if the truth hurts. * '''± Sarcastic -''' Rue is very sarcastic even though she doesn't want to admit it. * '''− Forgetful -''' She is very forgetful when it comes to important information to remember. * '''− Short-Tempered -''' Rueflower gets angered easily and can sometimes make decisions she regrets when she is anger. '''Likes *Climbing **Rue is a great climber and spends her freetime resting on a tree branch. Due to being lightweight she can easily leap branch to branch with no problems. *Racing **Whenever she is bored she will usually be racing around territories with no care. She may be slow and stop to take breaths once every 10 seconds but she enjoys doing it. *Swimming **The small feline loves to jump into the stream on any hot day. Watching the waters calm Rue down when she is stressed or feels angry. *Plants and flowers **Hence the name, Rue always had something with plants and flowers. She wound always pick flowers to give to her mother or sister. 'Dislikes' *Rude Cats **Rue can not stand rude cats for no reason. She doesn't want anything to do with this animals. *Sitting Still **Rue always loved to be moving around. Whether it was swimming in a stream, climbing to the highest branch, or racing around she was never good at sitting in one place. *Twolegs **Darkstripe would always tell bad stories about twolegs taking cats away and doing bad stuff to them. Over the years Rue slowly became less scared of them and more anger and hateful. 'Goals' *Be remembered **She doesn't want to be forgotten. She doesn't want to blend in. Rue wants to stand out and be remembered. *Be the best Warrior she can be **Rueflower wants to be the best warrior any clan can ask for. She wants to prove those who doubted her wrong. 'Fears' *Rejection **Rue is scared to be rejected by her clan mates. She wants to be loved by them. *Death **Rueflower wants to live a long life. The idea of death scares her to death. Not literally though. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Loner Cats Involved: Longleap, Darkstripe, Whitekit Age Range: 0-8 moons *Ruekit was born in the woods away from clan cats. *When Whitekit was born Longleap (Rue was 4 moons at the time) she made Rue and White follow the Warrior Code. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Longleap, Darkstripe, Whitekit Age Range: 8-16 moons *ThunderClan opened their paws for Rue's family when they stumbled on their territory. They quickly apprenticed Ruekit. *Since it takes Ruepaw a long time to grasp new information she was given her warrior name later than she was suppose to. *Ruepaw was suppose to become a warrior at 14 moons. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Longleap, Darkstripe, Whitepaw Age Range: 16-17 moons *Rue was given the name Rueflower by the ThunderClan leader. *Rueflower only spent a month as a warrior in ThunderClan. 'Loner' Clan: Loner Cats Involved: TBA Age Range: 17 moons *Because Rueflower is a polydactyl cat she was bullied by the other warriors once she became a warrior, causing her to leave ThunderClan. *Rueflower was only a loner for a 7 days before stumbling on WindClan territory. 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: TBA Age Range: 18+ moons *Rueflower was accepted into WindClan after stumbling upon the Highrisers. *Rueflower has made a promise to uphold the Warrior Code and prove her haters wrong. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Rueflower has one sister named Whitepaw who is presumed to already be a warrior. *Darkstripe, Rueflower's dad, was also a polydactyl cat. *Rueflower was created on 2/11/18 *Rueflower is a polydactyl cat being born with extra toes. *Rueflower is also in The Tailorbirds, completing different from HR. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__